Harry Potter: Silent Steps
by Manga154
Summary: Harry/OC Lights seemed to explode behind his eyelids, pain rushing through every nerve. A stream of unstopping fists came raining down over him. I dont own anything except OCs M later Munipulitive Dumbledore Gray Harry


Harry Potter: Silent steps

By: Manga154

English/Na'vi

Harry/OC

Harry/many

(Note: I down own Harry potter or anything that this story crosses over with, only my OCs and made up religion/cult.)

Lights seemed to explode behind his eyelids, pain rushing through every nerve. A stream of unstopping fists came raining down over him, bruising the skin he could not protect as he laid curled up on the floor. His aunt stood in the doorway with a sick smile covering her face as she watched her husband stain the wooden floors with her nephew's blood. Time seemed to slow, taking more time for them to connect with his breaking bones, only spreading the dull warmth of numbness when they finally did hit.

With what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, the slowing blows stopped completely and everything became deadly silent. It was only then after the silence became too loud that the young child pulled his head out from its resting place to see what had become of his attacker, a site that would leave the child shocked. This single moment would change everything that had been planned, his life, from that point on would become something that no one, not even the gods, could have expected. For "the power that he knows not" was not the power of love like manipulative old fools believed, but something so shrouded, lost long ago to the sands of time to all but a select few, a power which predates the birth of Merlin.

This power, is the power of the Taronyu (1) Goddess.

Prolog end-

Harry's nine years old…

It had been three years since the pigs who dared to call themselves relatives took there last breath, and he had his god to thank for that. The Taronyu seen it just to spare his life from the grip of the Death Lord when he had been but a little over the age of one. This single act bound the child to Taronyu, thus making him his avatar on earth allowing the old creator to teach young Harry the ways of the elder races that had populated the planet Taronyu had once inhabited, and of its own creator Eywa(2). Taronyu told him of how Eywa had sent her to fill the void that had been caused by the death of Gaia the first earth mother; by giving the earth a "clean slate" so to speak.

Her first actions had been to find those who still had worshiped Gaia and spare them from the punishments the first mother had never given and after doing so she unleashed hell on earth. She would never tell him of the times between saving the worshipers and repopulating the earth, always telling him how he was too young to hear such stories, but that never stopped the questions from forming in his mind. One such question had been about the technology that had been used, "Where did it all go?" he asked once, and she had shown him her hidden treasures of the lost people.

Deep within the crust of the earth, too deep for man to reach laid the achievements of the forgotten, technology that had brought the planet to its near destruction. Of course Taronyu had no need for such things but it did hold fond memories for her, and it did give her something to present to her young avatar at the time of his birth. So far Harry had been given simple gifts, some things he could use while in public and some he could not. The first gift that had been given was a simple chain and tag necklace that would display a hologram of his parents, something that made a five year old Harry cry in happiness. The second had been a black metal and glass ring with a single red circle at the top that glowed, (3) Harry spend a week trying to figure out how it worked once Taronyu told him it was more than just a ring, but finally let her explain what it did, and gave him headphones that had come with it (4) and was shocked that it was a music player.

The seventh year Harry received a dual touch screen laptop (5), and about six days on learning how to use it (6-7). Though Harry couldn't bring it out of the shelter (8) and into the streets of Japan it didn't stop him from hooking it up to his digital ring that never leaves his finger so he could access the Internet. In the eighth year Taronyu had made herself a more solid form (9) to teach Harry the ways of a warrior, both in the ways of human and Na'vi, though Harry did have to wait for his cores to mature (10) so they wouldn't strain and become damaged during the transformation that Taronyu would send him through.

Harry stood in the centeral room of The Shelter, which was more of a large hall then a room, waiting for his next training regement from Taronyu. He had learned early in life with the Goddess that he needed to keep ready, becouse at any time she would attack him and call it trainning. "Lu nga alaksi? (Are you ready?)" a soft voice asked from behind him. Harry turnned on the balls of his feet, fists raised ready to attack or defend.

"Oe lamu ngop alaksi(11). (I was born ready.)" Harry slid back into a new stance as Tronyu crouched, ready to spring at him. "Ha lu po. (So be it.)"

Notes

1. Hunter

2. Na'vi god.

3.I-ring concept from Apple (do not own)

4. Black and red Monster Beats solo HD by (overhead headphones wireless(Wish I had these))

5. It's called "Canova" made by "V12Design" I have only seen the First-generation design(Do not own!).

6.I am making the "muggle" world more advance since you never really get a good look at it throughout the movies(only rich can afford Wi-Fi right now, wired internet is more common).

7. It's been around for a long time; she's bound to pick us some new skills.

8. The Shelter: the place where Taronyu placed those worth saving before unleashing hell on those left (Imation Halo human base(may make a picture of it sooner or later))

9.(Taronyu is in some kind of ghost like form, she is see through and can only do so much physically, she uses the earth to make a temporary body of "Living stone")

10. Yes more than one Core, but I'm not giving away the surprise.

11. No real word for born, so i put created.


End file.
